The present invention is directed to a machine for smoothing a turfed area to remove undulations. More specifically, the present invention is related to a turfplaner which comprises hydraulically activated levelers and a laser level guidance system.
There are many environments wherein a level grass surface is of utmost importance. By way of example, without limit thereto, are airplane runways, golf courses, sports fields and the like. Leveling a large area has never been an exact science. The most common technique is to utilize a box blade, also referred to as a landscaping box, which has a forward cutting blade and a rearward drag blade. The forward cutting blade gathers materials from high spots and drags the material along while riding on the rearward drag blade. The material from the high spots is deposited in the low spots thereby decreasing undulations. One disadvantage with a box blade is that the variation from gravitational planarity is mostly a function of the tractor used to pull the box blade. It is difficult to change the general contour with a box blade and doing so generally requires many passes.
A particular advantage of smooth turf is a decrease in injuries to users of the turf. This is particularly true with athletes, or horses, wherein injury can occur if uneven turf is encountered.
Yet another problem with fine turf areas is weed growth. Weed killers, pre-emergent chemicals and the like have lost favor due to the perceived problems of run-off and unintended deposition.
There has been a long standing desire for a simple way to achieve a level turf which is weed free without chemicals and without major effort and machinery.